prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy
Crazy is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 24, 2012. Synopsis This weeks episode began with Hanna sitting in her kitchen (where she spends most of her time) and talking to her mom who seems to be out of town for a little while. Nobody seems to use the front door at their house. Instead, they all just hop over the fence and go around the back. And who is at the door in this episode? None other than the teen girl obsessed, justice addicted, Detective Wilden!He asks Hanna for a blood sample but Hanna just turns him away. Cue the creepy theme music! The girls appear, talking and walking their way down the streets of Rosewood. But when the conversation gets intense Hanna turns around and yells something that none of them ever thought would escape her lips. She pretty much announces to the whole street that she has to go to school. And in a weird twist of fate, the good girls, Emily,Aria,and Spencer decide to skip and go to The Brew. They meet Rosewood’s newest resident,CeCe. Apart from having a cringe able name, she seems to act and sound the same as Ali. But I really think she just looks like a sobered up version of Ke$ha. She mentions that she dated Jason and was a good friend of Ali’s. The girls are left to freak out and we cut to none other than… Ella! And, somehow, Aria uses her magical voodoo jewelery to teleport to school in half a second. Ella announces that she has a date even though, just a couple of episodes ago, she was reassuring Aria that she wanted to stay single. Anyway, she definitely wins this weeks War Of Witty Phrases with the line, “You wear forks as earrings.” It’s funny because it’s true. Spencer seems to have an abundance of old yearbooks lying around. As she is rifling through one and looking up Cece on the worldwide web, Toby arrives. He’s still angry that Spencer lied to him the other night so Spencer just leaves thinking that it probably would have been a better idea to pick Wren. Apparently Emily doesn’t go to school anymore because she only seems to be at the coffee shop nowadays. Anyway, she gets a surprise visit! From Nate! He’s still talking about Jenna who’s been talking about how much she liked Maya and how close her and Emily were. Emily’s like fuck no but Nate decides this compulsive lying problem Jenna has is nothing to worry about and continues on falling head over heels for her. Aria and Hanna find a Ouija board chilling in Hanna’s house and somehow Hanna gets pricked on the finger. Aria turns over the hand thing and a note from A appears… “See how easy it is for me to get your blood?” Bam! We’re back and Hanna starts freaking out because someone managed to get into her house quite easily. Aria is like “I know I should totally know what a Oujia board is because I’m into that creepy/psycho stuff but I don’t. So please explain.” Then Hanna has a flashback… Her and Mona were playing with the board a couple nights before they found Ali’s body. Mona decided to use the board to ask if Ali was coming back. The board spelled out alive and then I get a freaking heart attack because Ali appears and disappears at the window. Hanna somehow manages to easily fit the whole Oujia board into the trash can and Aria’s like I’m totally visiting Mona because I’m just not creeped out enough. Then a random potted plant breaks outside the window… Next, we see Jason running outside the school. Spencer gets him to stop and another weirdly romantic scene ensues. Jason’s dad is flying in and Jason says he is done playing detective. Spencer mentions CeCe and Jason says everything with CeCe is intense. Nate and Emily are chilling at CeCe’s boutique and CeCe is like “Dude…So your the lesbian!” Emily just kind of nods her head and then Nate calls her over for her opinion on what to buy Jenna. Emily spots another pair of the earrings she gave Maya before she died and Nate’s like “I Know!” Emily asks him how he knows but he just plays it off and says he just saw it in a picture. Uh huh, sureeee. And then Nate decides to change the topic and says “Hey, I’d totally tap you if you were cool with that but your a lesbian so I’m just gonna try and get with the resident Not Blind Lying Bitch called Jenna.” Emily just does another one of her awkward situation nods. Ella is at The Brew and she meets this barista but then her date comes in and who could it be? Ted! This is all very awkward for everyone but nobody knows it yet except the audience so its pretty funny. Anyway, Aria’s just chilling at the sanitarium and then gets clearance to visit Mona but she has to ditch her earrings because too much hipster drives the patients even more insane. Apparently their visit has to be monitored but Mona doesn’t mind, all she wants to do is play a little game… Spencer and Hanna meet up and spot Ali’s dad. I don’t really know why but Spencer keeps urging Hanna to go talk to him. Inside The Brew, Emily sits Nate down and tells him about Jenna and Garrett but he really only seems concerned about Jenna’s feelings. Thick headed dumbass. Anyway, Ella and Ted are eating ice cream and talking awkwardly for a moment. Then, we return to Hanna who decides to stop Ali’s dad in his tracks and apologizes for…something. He doesn’t take to this kindly and storms off. Mona and Aria finally get a quick chance to talk when Aria confesses that things are coming back from Ali’s grave. Mona just says that it isn’t her. Boom! Aria exits the sanitarium and Hanna arrives outside and they decide to sneak right back in. Emily leaves her job for the day and meets CeCe who tells Emily that she needs her number. But instead, she gets Jenna’s and starts calling her right there. She yells at her and tells her to leave her ‘boyfriend’ Nate alone. And I actually really am starting to like this girl! Ella arrives back in the coffee shop and meets that barista dude from before. He turns out to be the owner and I already love them together as he gives her some pastries and offers her to stay. All I can see are little red hearts circling around their heads. Aria and Hanna enter the apparently abandoned asylum and go to meet Mona. Mona says something about Ali’s dad and Aria demands to know what happened. Another flashback! In the flashback, Mona and Hanna approach a missing flyer for Alison. Mona talks about changing the words on the flyers to say things like "She lives under trees", which stands for slut, by taking the first letter of every word. Then, a hot-headed Mr. DiLaurentis approaches Hanna and yells at her to stay away from their family. Back to the present, Hanna admits that she called Ali’s parents and told them she was alive after seeing her in the window. While the girls were talking, Mona snuck out of the room because she’s fucking awesome like that. Spencer is driving and Jason crashes into a car in front of her. Spencer decides to be the hero and drives Jason’s car away from the scene, leaving her own car unattended. And we’re back! Aria and Hanna are still at the sanitarium, freaking out. I know I would have already peed my pants if I was forced to enter a asylum in the middle of the night. Anyway, they notice that the Children’s Ward door is open and Hanna’s tweezers were used to pick the lock. Spencer enters her house to find Toby. The police then arrive and then I wonder for the umpteenth time where the hell her parents are. Wilden steps in and looks around with his cyborg detective eyes. He nearly shoots Spencer with red laser beams as he asks her why her car is at the scene of a hit and run. Toby decides to cover for her and Wilden leaves. Back at the sanitarium, children and scary music and nighttime don’t mix very well so I don’t know why the girls thought it was a good idea but luckily, the children’s area has been abandoned for a while. The girls find her brushing the hair of a porcelain doll in one of the beds. Hanna and Aria plead her to tell them what she knows about "A", but Mona only repeats: "Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife." "Where were we? Maya's away sleeping sweetly; Garrett's all rosy, count on me." "No one to save Alison from evil." "No... I miss my dolls." The girls hide while the nurses take Mona back to her room. Bam! We are back at the Brew where Ella is talking to Aria on the phone. Aria says goodnight and calls her mom a slut and Hanna puts down one of the dolls because I guess she wanted a mother fucking momento…? Emily is still strolling the streets when she sees Nate sitting all alone in a restaurant. I don’t understand how he didn’t see her. She was literally standing outside the window, staring at him for a good thirty seconds. She decides to leave and go…somewhere else. Aria and Hanna are sleeping except Hanna isn’t. She’s just staring at that fucking doll when she realizes something… The girls all group together and Hanna tells them that Mona was speaking in code. "No one to save Alison from evil." translates into "Not safe". "Where were we? Maya's away sleeping sweetly; Garrett's all rosy, count on me." translates into "www.massugar.com". Massugar.com has a picture of Maya on the cover and underneath it, it asks for the magic word. "Miss Aria Your A Killer Not Ezra's Wife" translates to MAYA KNEW, which may be the password. In the children's ward, "A" takes the same porcelain doll Mona was brushing earlier, and takes its head off to reveal a voice recorder. Aria's and Hanna's voices begging Mona to tell them about "A" were recorded. Notes *Two new, characters were featured in this episode: CeCe, a stylish, twenty-something boutique owner, and Kenneth, Alison and Jason's dad, a quiet, intimidating, and enigmatic middle-aged man. *Jenna knew Maya. *Detective Wilden asks Hanna for a blood sample and accuses her of killing Alison. *Alison appears (possibly as a hallucination or a flashback). *Mona and Hanna once played with a Ouija board and asked what happened to Ali, getting the answer "ALIVE." There is a flash of lightning and Hanna sees Alison staring at her from outside the window. * Maya could have possibly been on the A team. * Maya has a mysterious website that will be cracked in Stolen Kisses (according to the ABC Family promo). * Cece calls Jenna and says she is Nate's girlfriend. * Jason gets drunk and crashes his car. * Mona does not escape Radley. * A is seen taking out a voice recorder in one of the dolls and it has everything Hanna, Aria, and Mona said. * Hanna will also be considered a suspect of Alison's murder. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis Gallery PLLS03E07-01.jpg PLLS03E07-02.jpg PLLS03E07-03.png PLLS03E07-04.jpg PLLS03E07-05.png PLLS03E07-06.png PLLS03E07-07.png PLLS03E07-08.png PLLS03E07-09.png PLLS03E07-10.jpg PLLS03E07-11.png PLLS03E07-12.png PLLS03E07-13.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes